protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:AltDelCtrl/Arquivo/2009
Parabéns Sua contribuição no Portal De ANARQUIA é fabulosa! Kinshavo ---- Queria participar mais ativamente.. mas meu PC não ajuda muito, trava com facilidade.. mas a gente faz o que pode e não desiste nunca né não¿ Kinshavo ---- Tá ficando Com uma cara muito boa, mas ainda estou embrenhado nas selvas do Wikia, mais pessoas estão contribuindo¿ Kinshavo 18h31min de 7 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Um Olá Oi Alt, Kumékitutá? Li os links que tu me passou e não achei difícil mesmo. Vi a parte de userbox também. Ficou muito legal, tem como criar uma anticiv pra mim(?), pq num manjo muito disso. To pensando jogar aki uns texto ke tive contato recentemente chamado Crianças Selvagens. Bem bão, bem interessante. Quando puder me mando um Oi, E deixa estar! Jaguar... 9/05/2009 oi lembra de mim no wikipédia ? então cara achei massa essa wiki, sofro de um dos maus do capitalismo o proletário(eu) não tem muito tempo para ativismo, quero ajudar cara !!! vc está acostumado com o wikipédia não se esqueça de fazer um espelho para livros que vc está traduzindo no wikisource e o esquema da editora penso a tempos queria conversar pessoalmente, faço parte do wikibrasil um grupo que renunciou a idéia de ser wikimedia Brasil para ser um movimento autônomo descentralizado horizontal e tranparente, lá não são todos anarquistas tem de tudo mas são todos sonhadores, queria promover ligações contigo iniciativas idéias etc....força amigorautopia 00h48min de 10 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Legal o truque dos quatro tils Melhor ainda a userbox anticiv. Ficou muito massa. Que achou do Discurso sobre a servidão voluntária? Ficou legal, né? Jaguatirica 20h52min de 10 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Auxílio Obrigado pelas boas vindas. Me comprometo em ajudar sempre que puder. Qualquer coisa que precisar mande uma mensagem. Émile Henry 15h08min de 11 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Visual Novo Ficou legal o novo esquema, realmente está melhor que o outro espaço, parabéns pelo esforço.. Kinshavo 15h42min de 12 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Predefinições de resposta Opa Alt, iai kumékitá? Olha, ficou bacanuda essa não sei o que de boas vindas. Vai ajudar bastante. Tava pensando em te pedir pra criar uma daquelas caixas para textos que são respostas para o outro. Por exemplo, Esse artigo é uma resposta para o texto (título do texto), de (nome do autor). e Este texto tem como resposta o artigo (título do texto), de (nome do autor). Acho ke tu já tinha pensado nisso, né? O ke tu acha? Abraçus Jaguatirica 20h04min de 12 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Fusão de duas Páginas Como ainda não to manjando muito, queria pedir para você juntar as Páginas Dala e Dudi do bolo'bolo, elas têm o mesmo texto e tratam do mesmo assunto, to quase conseguindo terminar uma tabela, baita negócio complicado ou eu que sou muito obtuso¿ A respeito das Userboxes eu tenho as seguintes sugestões: Permacultor, Sabotador(não só físico, mas também psicológico, no mesmo box), Anarquismo epistemológico e filosófico(contra a podridão acadêmica etc), Zapatista, Freegan. Seria mais para dar uma incrementada, por mim mesmo não sou muito desses negócios de userbox. Abraços e ¡Hasta la Vitória! Kinshavo 17h41min de 15 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Messias . Ficou legal a home com o barbudo lá, parabéns, mas eu tomei um baita susto pensei que tinha entrado no lugar errado.. Abraçoes Kinshavo 22h27min de 22 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias. Acho que aprendi. Valeu. Port Watson Parece que foi publicado pela editora conrad na coleção baderna, mas a minha fonte é o Rizoma.net.... E se realmente foi escrito pelos três é um achado realmente interessante, é um tipo de compilação de várias utopias é sensacional .. :sem ser pedante, mas a intenção foi espalhar a alegria que senti ao ler esses textos.. Kinshavo 19h07min de 31 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Traduzindo o traduzido. Opa, opa. Assim fica difícil... Tem que atualizar lá a seção do livro senão não tenho como saber o que está ou não traduzido... Abraço Macacovoador 00h56min de 5 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Arquivo Pancho_villa ..seguindo naquela linha de raciocínio para construir as chamadas ao estilo do barbudo dá uma olhada para o arquivo http://pt-br.protopia.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Pancho_villa.gif, serve de inspiração? Abraços, nos vemos nas chamas! alto assina Kinshavo 16h15min de 7 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Concordo .. it will be done, man! a respeito da seção é uma boa idéia poderia ser anexada a página de apresentação.. Kinshavo 15h26min de 9 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Numba of tha beast Como ficou muito bom o Comemorativo 500 artigos, acho que o 666° artigo deva ter um selo o que acha? E se continuar desse jeito.. o Protopia ta arrebentando, a garotada manda ver mesmo.. :Edição extraordinária - Olha o Jesus virado no Snake Plissken que eu achei: Guerrilla Jesus Kinshavo 16h19min de 15 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Trabalho-oso Até mesmo lutar pelo não-trabalho dá trabalho. 189.27.166.231 14h39min de 17 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Navegação por Categorias Salve Alt! Eu tava pensando e acho que tu também acha, que temos que investir na criação de categorias que facilitariam para os usuário seguir uma linha de pensamento de autores e filmes, uma navegação ao estilo Wikipédia.. Vamos fomentar a discussão e quem tiver masi idéias sinta-se a vontade de meter o bedelho.. Oh parabéns! THX1138 é muito bom! não sabia que tinha em português.. E já me alongando, me passa depois umas música de referência, tipo aquelas lá do wikispace, na página do Lamed por exemplo... Fortes Abraços! Kinshavo 04h15min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) um novo membro! ola alt! descobri o PROTOPIA hoje e gostaria de ajudar, mas ainda estou aprendendo usar o site. a onde eu poderia ser util? Bodhisatwa 03h59min de 1 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Sugestão esses dias me pintou uma paranóia... o que acha de fazer um backup do material que já está pronto, talvez outra pessoa que mobilize um coletivo, e tivesse facilidade de captar recursos.. Percebi que na web páginas importantes somem do dia para noite.. tipo o Coletivo Sabotagem. Abraços Fraternos Kinshavo Zona Autônoma Permanente Olá! fiz pouquinho porque fiquei apanhando aqui, perdi o que eu tinha feito e tive que fazer de novo. Logo continuo. beijos Waslala 01h39min de 31 de agosto de 2009 (UTC) palavrinha Então a idéia é arrumar o tutorial protopia no menu de apresentação, né? eu coloco alguma coisa e o pessoal pode ir adicionando idéias, como seria um livro de estilo? fiquei interessado! Por enquanto estou terminando de passar o conteúdo de textos lá do wikispace, e o backup só dei uma passada ná página e nem explorei, depois faço isso, quero também continuar a bolar a navegação por categorias (pensando em temas: permacultura, anarcossindicalismo, por exemplo). Acho que o pessoal dá indo no caminho certo!, depois eu conserto o resto de páginas orf~s e sem saída.. Abraços Libertários! Kinshavo 19h02min de 1 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Manual de Contra-História na Antimodernidade Opa, achei bem bacana o que vc fez la no livro. Como estou começando acabo contribuindo muito mais em relação a materiais do que qualidade no acabamento, mas aos poucos vo pegando as manhas. Acredito que agora seja só ir acrescentando o que vc fez, e qualquer duvida que eu tive eu pergunto a vc e trocamos informações abs Ahagon 11:24min, 4 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Backing up Sobre o backup, parece que a wikia exporta a página em um arquivo XML, eu não sei o que significa, o arquivo fica em código de Web eu acho. A exportação dá se colocando ou o título um por um ou a categoria de páginas a serem salvas, apesar da página relativa a categoria não existir ele sumariza e cria um arquivo que pode ser salvo no PC. Esse sistema acho que é vantajoso para passar conteúdo de Wiki para wiki. Pode ser a solução para o backup, e está ligada a categorização de páginas.. E quem mais puder ajudar nessa questão sinta-se bem vindo.. Acho meio complicado pois não manjo patavinas de código XML, tomara que tenhamos sorte.. PS: tive uma idéia de botar alguém pra ser editor das páginas do Protopia, tipo Semeando zonas autônomas, e que os escritos servissem de modelo pra que qualquer pessoa podssa construir sua comunidade, seriam orienteções tópicos estilo um bolo'bolo mais sucinto, já entrei em contato com o jagua.. O que acha? PS2:Sabe da onde é esta página Aviso e pág. 02 e 03? Abraços libertários Kinshavo 04h12min de 7 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Semeando Zonas Autônomas Com relação ao lance do semeando Zonas Autônomas que o Kinshavo falou... acho que temos que pensar numa forma de separar os conteúdos técnicos dos conteúdos reflexivos. Talvez criando um índice pra cada um. Aí por exemplo na letra A teriam lá "Água Quente", "Adobe", "Armadilhas para mosquito", na letra F "Ferrocimento", etc... Acho que daria mais certo... Então nos textos a gente wikifica esse conteúdo como quiser... o que acham? Abraço, Émile Henry 13h58min de 13 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Para Além dos clássicos Opa, Eu ja estava começando a dar uma olhada no seu texto que fala sobre isso e estava achando muito bom, tb estou com algumas ideias sobre. E eu estava querendo começar a citar os companheiros mais proximos de mim, claro que com os cabeções tb, mas ombro a ombro....vc sabe quem mais aqui da Protopia tem produção? Abs Libertárias! Vitor Ahagon 11h59min 11 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) ---- Blz pode deixar eu vou editar onde for possível e parabens por suas traduções, ainda vou ser bom assim por enquanto estou me esforçando pra trabalhar menos pq com a atual carga horária não da pra se mobilizar, quem sabe passado em um concurso de um trampo de 30 horas semanais....rautopia 04h46min de 5 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Tudo bem, por enquanto.. Saudações Protopianas, realmente fazia tempo que eu não aparecia, é que tenho me esforçado para não ser assimilado pela máquina e isso tem atrapalhado um pouco, mas não é nada para se preocupar. Algumas questões me preocupam muito, quero (pelo menos por enquanto) me infiltrar sem ser absorvido. Não consigo fingir que está tudo bem, a carcaça embaixo do meu nariz fede demais, e todos anestesiados.. Desculpe a linguagem velada, mas acho que você entende, e obrigado pela dica, realmente uma pérola. Abraços, nos vemos nas barricadas, Kinshavo 17h27min de 7 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Fusão 'Construindo e Habitando' com 'Faca Voce mesmo' Salve Alt! Estou passando rapidamente aqui, o que acha de juntar a pagina do Protopia 'Construindo e Habitando' com a nova secao Faca voce mesmo, acho que e a mesma funcao. Realmente gostei era mais ou menos aquela minha ideia de um tempo atras. Espero poder ajudar mais em meu tempo livre agora. Nos vemos nas barricadas! Kinshavo 18h12min de 1 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) PS> entao, seria como separar o conteudo pratico do tipo receitas, do conteudo teorico- filosofico, achei interessante, poderia ser extentido a outras formas de intervencao, mas isso seria uma ideia a ser trabalhada. ::Realmente gostei dos icones, parabéns ficou bom! A coisa de reinventar a linguagem mexe com a gente, é instigante. Coloquei um texto lá no principal, e aos poucos nos outros, veja se ficou bom, altere a vontade, não escrevo tão bem quanto gostaria, mas como vocÊ diz nem por isso eu deixo de tentar.. Kinshavo 19h23min de 6 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) Organização Faça-você-mesmo Eu tenetei deixar bem detalhado, porque existem muitas variáveis nesses projetos. Vão existir várias maneiras de fazer um gerador com tais peças, achei bacana dizer onde foi instalado, porque pega aquele conceito da permacultura que cada local tem suas peculiaridades. Mas pode alterar, sem problema. Deriva, 1 de dezembro de 2009 Waking Life Como sou novato aqui, desculpa se eu escreve isso no local errado, uma coisa quero indicar o filme Waking Life para vc assistir, quando eu tiver mais tempo eu vou escrever algo a respeito é isso abraço Edujanu, 4 de dezembro de 2009